


Spinach and Cheese Casserole

by mirumosgoldenvape



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Death, Food, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, The Moon - Freeform, this is so nasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirumosgoldenvape/pseuds/mirumosgoldenvape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama dreams of mac n' cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Tsukiyama moaned. he shoveled more mac and cheese into his mouth. it’s cheesy flavor engulfed his ghoul senses. gooey. tsukiyama woke up from his dream. he had a boner. this wasnt the first time his food fetish had gotten the best of him. he closed his eyes and imagined eating mac and cheese off of kaneki’s ass. was it even possible for him to be even harder? uuuuuuuuuooooooooooooooooooghhhhhhhhhh he moaned as he stroked his hard member.he imagined how the mack and cheese would taste with kaneki’s spicey booty. He reached his climax and came mac and cheese sauce. tsukiyama stared at it and reached his hand down to get some on his fingers. he smothered it onto his favorite napkin (AN: da 1 wit kaneki’s bloood on it, duh! XD). tsukiyama brought the napkin to his face and took a deep inhale (xD). The smells of kaneki’s blood and cheese came together in a beautiful HARMONY.ECSTACY, PERFECT EUPHORIA tsukiyama said to himself, snorting the substances. tsukiyama got hard again. not again.”my mind is telling me no, BUT MY BODY, MY BODY IS TELLIN ME YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES” he said to himself as he once again started stroking his baby (cheese) maker. “F-FORTISSIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” he said. There was so much cheese. so much beautiful cheese, he could make a casserole out of it if he was white. he made a casserole anyways, because most of the fandom likes to think he’s white. “THIS ONE’S FOR YOU BRENDA” he yelled as he pulled his cheese cum casserole out of the oven. SWEET GRANDMAS SOUFFLE THIS IS THE BEST CASSEROLE I HAVE EVER MADE tsukiyama said as he ate the entire casserole whilst shoving a jesus figurine up his ass. kaneki walked in “what the fuck” he said (can ghouls eat casseroles? yes only the whitest of them can). “Besides, its made out of my own bodily fluids!” tsukiyama added. he was wrong, so terribly wrong, he died with a jesus figurine up his ass, the way he would have wanted to go. kaneki picked up the casserole “this looks good”. Taking a bite of the gooey cheese, he quickly realized it was not what he expected, and threw up on tsukiyamas dead body “rest in fucking pieces” he said. suddenly, he realized his dick was hard fro m the gooey cheese of tsukiyamas cum. he stroked himself fast and then came spinach. SPINACH CASSEROLE kaneki thought, but then he realized that he is in fact not white. HE’S JAPANESE, SPINACH SUSHI IT IS he thought to himself. tsukiyama rose from the grave to find kanekis spinach all over him and he screamed and died again. Might as well give this fucker a proper burial, kaneki thought as he dragged tsukiyama’s cheese and spinach covered body into the backyard. tsukiyama then rose from the grave and force fed kaneki the cheesy spinach sayin “if you gon be a bitch you gon die lik a bitch” as hidu came running up to them. kaneki got hard and his dick was still hanging out and so was tsukiyama.s they were both hard and hidu was like tf. Both terrified and concerned, hidu decided to cry. both tsukiyama and kaneki died hard with their dicks out and a jesus statue still in tsukiyamas ass, just the way tsukiyama truely wanted to die, with his lover, with both their dicks out, covered in spinach cheese cum, and a jesus statue DEEP in his ass, perfect. hidu also grew hard and began stroking himself over their dead bodies. “hidu, I didnt know you were a necrophiliac” kaneki said suddenly, coming back from the dead. im not hidu said, i just really like cheesy spinach on peoples dicks, he said whilst eating handfuls of the cum from tsukiyamas dead (but still hard) 13 foot dick. tsukiyama rose from the dead again and said “u want this chedda u gotta earn this chedda back the fuck off bitch”. “OH HONEY IVE EARNED IT” hidu said, still shoveling handfuls of spinach and cheese in his mouth.tsukiyama died, again, beccause he tried eating all of the cheesy spinach before hidu. kaneki screamed and began crying “MY LOVE THE CHEESE TO MY SPINACH” he said. We all knew this was the real tragedy. hide looked at teh scene “what the fuck who is this nerd eating all of tsukiyamas cum THATS MY JOB.”. kaneki stared hidu in the eyes and said “stfu you dont own this man he my bitch i eat tthat ass not you”. “EAT ASS, SUCK DICK AND SELL DRUGS, THATS WHAT I LIVE BY” hidu yelled. hide just looked on, getting kinda hard but only getting to half mast, the scene was weird and some dude named hidu was eating the dick he was supposed to be eating. kaneki screamed and hopped on tsukiyamas dick so no one else could have it. He hissed like a fucking angry cat when anyone tried to get near. Jesus, still in tsukiyamas ass, was pushed even further than he already was, going where no jesus had gone before. this resurrected him and he immediately came cheese because he was in kaneki and had jesus wayyyyy up dat ass of his. Kaneki moaned but promptly started heaving up cheese sauce. jesus saw the sins all of them have commited that night (except hide, because hidu did all of the sin for him) and promptly hit all of them upside the head with a bible. hidu moaned, being hit over the head with a bible was his kink. “The hot nuns in catholic school used to do that to me” hide said and kaneki punched him in the dick “IM KINKSHAMING” he said. tsukiyama moaned and made kaneki come more spinach and he came more cheese, there was now a puddle forming. jesus cried, and knowing he could not do anything for these people, teleported out of there with his jesus powers, and said “none of y’all are getting your own planet when you die.” tsukiyama said “i’ll buy my own fucking planet” and then ejaculated money until he had a rocket and then he and kaneki were on the moon. @ god why. goku was eating ramen noodles on the moon with naruto and pikachu.”what the fuck” tsukiyama and kaneki said and then they ate them all because they couldn’t eat ramen. “believe it” naruto said, as they all dropped dead. fin.


	2. we are fine. we are ok.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are fine we are ok we are fine we are ok we are fine we are ok we are fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the most surreal thing we have every wrote.

it was so painful, tsukiyama thought as he was shoving the ENTIRE JESUS STATUE FROM RIO DE JANEIRO UP HIS ASS. it’s probably gonna enter his intestines and get digested, good.OH YES he said to himself, imagining mac and cheese ALL OVER THE ENTIRE RIO DE JANEIRO STATUE OF JESUS. tsukiyama opened his closed eyes and looked upon his computer screen, and saw the juicy picture of mac n’ cheese on his monitor, gooey. he licked his eyebrow seductively as he said “dong. dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong [SPONGEBOB ANNOUNCER VOICE: 298 FROZEN DONGS LATER] dong dong dong dong dong” he did indeed love dong.he felt cheese sauce coming from his dick, it’s time to release the bees. [ITS TIME FOR THE MOMENT YOU’VE BEEN WAITING FOR DOH DUDUDUDUDUDUDU DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOOOOOOOH DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOOOOOH DOHDADALADOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOOOOOH  
DAHDAHDAHDAHDAHDAHDAHDAAAH TCHSSS DOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDOHDAAAAADOHDOOOOHDOHDAAAAAAA DEEDOHDEDEDOHDEDEDOHDADILLIDADADADADADILLIDADADADADADILLILIDADADADOOOOOOOH  
DEEDADILLIDADILLIDAAAAAAA TEETATILLI TAA huuuh   
TEETATILLITATILLITATILLITATILLITATILLITOHTAATEETAATEETOHTAATEETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!  
](https://youtu.be/q5th225wgsk)PREPARING THE MAC AND CHEESE! [OH MY](https://youtu.be/6nSKkwzwdW4) AUNT SALLY’S GIANT [DICK IN A BOX](https://youtu.be/ABrSYqiqvzc) said tsukiyama has he came all over the giant jaysees statue, tourists were astounded. he looked up and fainted because kanae was standing there looking scared and mildly aroused. kanae screamed and died, matsumae walked in. time to kinkshame. Matsumae opened her mouth. Only white noise came out. a child screamed, it was too much. mirumo walked in. time kink shame. only television static. save tsukiyama. he jumped out the window and became mac n’ cheese.

tsukiyama is reborn as an ocelot. Kanae disapproves. a mac and cheese noodle shifts uneasily on the cheesus statue. the shifting causes vibrations in the core of the universe. All television static turns to a perfect c major chord. Except for matsumae.  the refusal to comply sends ripples through the earth's gravitational pull. in turn, a birds nest in argentina grows 100 times in size, filling itself with more birds. The birds all hum with the television static in perfect pitch, except one. that one is kaneki. the other birds kill him.  Mars mourns the death of kaneki and runs into the moon. The moon cries out in agony, but the earth only hears children's laughter. The moon’s sadness destroys a small dog in pittsburg. pittsburg is home to the worlds immortal dog, the ruler of everything, and their wife just died. Saddened, the immortal dog kills all humans on the earth, except those who have eaten massive amounts of macaroni and cheese. Tsukiyama is the only thing alive on the earth. tsukiyama gives one last hurrah and screams out the last human sound in the universe. “FORTISIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”. Tsukiyama then dies, knowing full well that eating human foods as a ghoul will make him into mush. But as he gives his final breath, he becomes one with the universe. He sings the song of the universe to bend to his will, making it his own macaroni and cheese fetish dream. The sudden reconstitution puts much strain on the immortal dog, making them cry out in pain. all lactose intolerant people are no longer lactose intolerant, but instead crave the substance that was once forbidden to them. Tsukiyama is the ruler of the new universe. Mac and Cheese is everywhere. Shia labeouf never has to eat people in the woods again. The world is at peace. Until hinami finds a spinach and cheese casserole made by kaneki and tsukiyama’s cum, it is half eaten. time to kink shame. she opens her mouth and only white noise comes out. the white noise is cut brutally short as the spinach and cheese casserole forces itself down her mouth. the casserole speaks to her as it resides in her stomach, saying to kill all of the hobbitses. she does not understand, the hobbitses helped her, but they took the precious, bUT THEY HELPS US NOT HURTS US THEY ARETRIXYLITTLEHOBBITSES WE MUST KILLYESSSSSSS WE MUST KILL WE MUST KILL ALL OF THE HOBBITSES and so hinami goes to kill all of the hobbits in all of new jersey, being the largest population of hobbits in the world. their rage still being unsated, they look for bad fanfiction writraoslgnfdohkatjo;ei;fohibeptW[GFSDJHORAPFDKJOIHTS;RJGDFJHIAPOGhofjxbgiohrieagdfljbgot;esrgzdfvbgoaite; WE’S ARE CONTROLLINGAS THE CHAPTER NOW PRECIOUS WE CONTROL THE STORY NOW WE CONTROLS AEVERYTHING PRECIOUS WEZ CONTROSL EVERYTHIGN. WHAT IS THAT PPURPLENTHING RNNUNG TOWARDS US HE HAZ A KNIFESHE HAZ A KNIFEZ IT IS AT OUR THROATES. HELP Utsukiyama kills hinami (now IM in control of the story).  kanekikanekikanrkikanekikaneki i say. i want to eat that spicy bootay. i need ma n’ cheese. i crave it. my butt burns for jesus. there are none in new jersey. what the fuck. matsumae is still chasing me with white noise. i want to ea t mac n cheese. i an hard. i can see it all so clearly. he is there. the great cheese has appeared HE IS LOOKING DOWN UPON ME AND HIS SOUL IS BURNING INTO MY MINE. I AM JOINING WITH THE GREAT CHEESE I AM BECOMING ONE WITH HIS GOOEY CHEESINESS I NO LONGER KNOW NOTHING. i know all I AM THE GOD OF THIS WORLD AND THSI UNIVERS AND I WILanyways back to third person. the sky is crying because the great cheese has now become purple. no more sky. only cheese. children are laughing, but no one can hear it. they can only hear the rumble of the great cheese as it descends upon them. all of the shrimps in the sea gather into one mountain. they have formed a walkway to the heavens. all humans climp this great shrimp walway to the great cheese, it is ok. it is alright. we are fine. we are fine. we are one with him. the cheese is us, and we are the cheese. it has become so clear. white noise envelops the earth and a great rumble shakes it. there is no fear. only cheese. the only one in despair is the hobetses. they never wanted this. their disaprovel sends a rippel upwards towards the clouds, which come to the ground in the form of cheeseburgers. when the cheeseburgers hit the ground they form into birds that eat everyone not at the sight of shrimps. we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok we are find it is ok we are fine it is ok we are fine it is ok

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


we are fine. fin.

 

 


End file.
